dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Up to Piccolo
て の ばず! ピッコロ え きる!! |Rōmaji title =Sutemi no Hangeki Oyobazu! Pikkoro Moetsukiro!! |Literal title =The Suicidal Counterattack Proves Ineffective! Piccolo's Flame Burns Out!! |Number = 150 |Saga = Imperfect Cell Saga |Manga = Cell vs. the Androids *New Piccolo...Last Piccolo? |Airdate = July 29, 1992 |English Airdate = October 18, 2000 |Previous = He's Here |Next = Silent Warrior }} て の ばず! ピッコロ え きる!!|Sutemi no Hangeki Oyobazu! Pikkoro Moetsukiro!!|lit. "The Suicidal Counterattack Proves Ineffective! Piccolo's Flame Burns Out!!"}} is the eleventh episode of the Imperfect Cell Saga and the one hundred fiftieth episode in the original dubbed and the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on July 29, 1992. Its original American airdate was October 18, 2000. Summary Upon Cell's arrival, Cell, after identifying Android 17 and 18 (as well as being surprised at Android 16's presence due to being unfamiliar with him), proceeds to power up via the people he had absorbed (with Piccolo estimating it to be well over a thousand souls being used). Imperfect Cell, upon fully powering up, then walks past a stunned Piccolo and muses that Piccolo must be trembling with fear at his newfound power. However, Piccolo then turns around and angrily tells Cell that the power isn't his own, but rather, he had stolen it by taking the lives of innocent people. Cell then mentioned that the people he referred are "part of greatness" due to his giving them all a purpose, with Piccolo denouncing him as insane. Cell then approaches Android 17, with their trading words, specifically that 17 had some business to attend to regarding Piccolo, while Cell mentions he won't leave because he himself has business to attend to as well. Piccolo then barely manages to yell to 17 that Cell intends to absorb him, with 17 barely being alerted to this warning and evading Cell's tail before being pinned by Cell. However, Piccolo knocks Cell away from 17, saving 17's life. 17, thanking Piccolo, then asks what Piccolo meant by it trying to absorb him. Piccolo explains that the creature's name is Cell, he is another of Dr. Gero's creations but he's not complete yet and says that Cell needs to gain his perfect form by absorbing 17 and 18. The android are disgusted and refer to Cell as a creep, especially when Cell confirms this revelation. Piccolo and Android 17 join teams and starts to fight together. Meanwhile, Tien Shinhan goes to see how strong Imperfect Cell is to Piccolo and to see what they are up against, and Krillin meets up with Bulma so it will be much easier and faster to shut down the Androids. Piccolo charges up a Light Grenade, but Cell remains unscathed and now he has a yellow aura (similar to that of a Super Saiyan) while hiding in the water. Piccolo then attempts to tell 17 to flee while he still can, but then Cell proceeded to punch Piccolo hard enough in the head to break his neck, and then grabbed Piccolo by the collar and, citing that Piccolo is "refuse" due to having already had enough of Piccolo's DNA in his own genetic makeup already from both his own creation and his earlier attempt at absorbing him, impales him with a yellow energy wave called See Ya!, greatly horrifying Tien and Android 17. At the Lookout, Gohan (who alongside Goku witnessed Cell's barbaric attack on Piccolo earlier via telepathy) gets mad and wants to help Piccolo, but Goku tells him to stay there, because he'll get killed too and says hurry up to Vegeta and Future Trunks. The episode ends when Chi-Chi says hurry up Goku. Major Events *The androids learn what Cell is and his intent to absorb him. *Cell appears to kill Piccolo. *Tien arrives to witness the battle. Battles *Android 17 vs. Cell (Imperfect) *Piccolo vs. Cell (Imperfect) Appearances Characters Locations *Tropical Islands *Kame House *The Lookout Bruce Faulconer tracks *"Cell Powers Up" - When Imperfect Cell powers up after finding Piccolo and Android 17 on the Tropical Islands. *"Vegeta Knows His Son" - When Yamcha tells Tien Shinhan to stay at Kame House. *"The Dragon Theme" - When Piccolo charges his Light Grenade. *"Super Namek (soundtrack)" - When Piccolo fires his Light Grenade at Imperfect Cell at the Tropical Islands. *"Ginyu Transformation" - When Imperfect Cell blasts a hole through Piccolo during their battle on the Tropical Islands, throwing him into the ocean. Differences from the manga *After Cell "kills" Piccolo, Gohan attempts to run to his aid to which Goku holds him to stop him from going. In the manga, Gohan screams out but he doesn't attempt to leave. Trivia *In the opening of the episode, the Hyperbolic Time Chamber is mistakenly referred to as the Pendulum Room. *Cell tries to absorb 17 by jabbing him with his tail like he does humans (although he does not succeed, as 17 either dodges or is saved by Piccolo). However, that method of absorption does not work on androids like 17, as Cell has to open up the end of his tail to absorb 17 and 18 later on. *This is the third time someone is seriously injured, is thrown into the water, and survives. The first being Vegeta during his fight with Zarbon, the second being Krillin when Frieza impaled him with his horn. *This is the first time that Android 16 talks about something that is not Goku, birds, or power levels. He tells 17 that he should not fight Cell, and that he should get out. *During Cell's powering up, the souls seen during his powering up include the Richest man in Gingertown and a purple haired woman. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 150 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 150 (BDZ) pt-br:Piccolo luta com todas as suas forças!! fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 150 it:Junior contro Cell Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Imperfect Cell Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z